Dark Visions
by Ciel Mikado
Summary: I'm here^-^ sorry to keep you waiting...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Visions** (by moi)

Chapter 1 

            As usual, Gordo's Bistro was bustling with activity. The chefs were all cooking lots of food, the waiters were and waitresses were all busy, and the customers were all happy. _Nothing can go wrong,_ Gordo thought, overseeing all of the action from behind the counter.

            "It's him!" a man yelled, staring out the window. "Th-the Flame Sorcerer's here!"

             _What?!?_ Gordo looked out the window and saw a large black ship with a fire design on it sail by. He immediately started trembling in fear. After all, the Flame Sorcerer had a short temper and could summon fire from the air itself.

            The door flew open and an angry-looking man with white hair and green eyes walked in. He sat in a corner of the room and glared at everyone else, who was trying not to stare at him.  Gordo timidly walked up to him.

            "Leine…just what are you doing here?" Gordo asked, trying to sound curious, but only succeeded in making the Flame Sorcerer angrier.

            "Get away from me, you annoying pig," Leine said, shooing Gordo away. "Go get me a drink of something."

            "You haven't changed a bit," Gordo said.

            "You haven't either," Leine retorted, "you still have a nack for getting on my nerves."

            Gordo laughed, mainly to calm his nerves. "Well, you might be happy to know that I'm not a nobody anymore," he said proudly.

            "What do you mean by that?" Leine asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "I helped to save the world from Galcian and Ramirez."

_Ramirez…?_ Leine thought. The room fell silent. Leine rose from his chair and stared right into Gordo's eyes.

            "You…you killed my brother!!!" Leine yelled, knocking Gordo to the floor.

            Gordo whimpered and cowered up against a wall. "It wasn't me!" he said. "I swear it! I actually just helped in the battle against the Hydra! I promise! Vyse killed Ramirez!"

            Leine blinked. "Vyse…you mean THE Vyse? The one who sailed around the world and all that stuff?" Gordo nodded slowly.

            _Why didn't I know this? Was I…gone… for THAT long?_ Leine thought. He smiled. It was a frightening smile, one that was cunning but angry at the same time. "Where is he?" he asked in a voice that made Gordo whimper again.

            "H-he's at Crescent Isle. Over near Nasrad," Gordo said.

            Leine turned on his heel and walked out the door. _I'll make sure that Vyse pays for what he did to my brother,_ he thought as he stomped onto his ship, the Dragonslayer. 

*Alright, here's the thing: this is my first story on fanfiction.net, and…it's kinda weird at first, I know. AND THE DOCUMENT MANAGER THINGY CONFUSES ME! Obviously, I got it without killing my computer if this comes out right. That's all I wanted to say. Peace out ^-^*

            __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

            Rei sat up and stared out the window of the Archnemisis. _What a dream,_ he thought. _I dreamt that I had destroyed Arcadia…_

            He ran a hand through his blue-black hair and got out of bed. _Sometimes I wonder exactly why I was born like this…with all this dark power…_

            "Ah, well," he said to himself. "That's the way life works, I guess, even if it is unfair and messed up…"

            "Hey Vyse!" the lookout called from the balcony of the meeting room on Crescent Isle. "There's a ship coming this way…it looks kinda scary…"

            Vyse looked toward Daccat's Island and saw what the lookout was talking about. It was a big ship with fire designs and a dragon painted on it. When it got to Crescent Isle, a man walked out. Vyse could see the anger in the man's eyes. _He looks kinda familiar,_ he thought. _He reminds me of someone…_

            "So, you're Vyse," the man said. "And you saved the world."

            "That I did," Vyse answered smugly.

            "And in the process of saving the world, you just so happened to kill my brother," the man growled.

            Vyse raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

            "Oh, really?" the man said furiously. "Does the name Ramirez ring a bell?"

            Vyse's eyes widened. _THAT'S why he looks so familiar!_ "No way…" he said in disbelief.

            The man drew his sword, which was made of black metal and glowing blue crystal.

            "Oh no you don't!" a voice rang out.

            The man turned around to see everyone else who lived on the island, each holding a weapon of some sort.

            "You'll have to kill us before we let you hurt Vyse," one of them said.

            The man smiled. "That can be arranged," he said.

            "Stop!" someone yelled from the back of the crowd. Gilder stepped up.

            "Leine," Gilder said softly.

            "Gilder," Leine said, his voice full of hatred.

            Everyone stayed quiet for a while. Vyse and the crowd were a little confused, and Leine and Gilder were staring each other down.

            "If you ignore everything else I say," Gilder said, finally breaking the silence, "then at least listen to this: Ramirez was going to possibly destroy everything in existence. We had no choice but to kill him."

            "I don't care about the world," Leine said. "All I care about is myself and the people I love. Ramirez was the only family I had, the only person who I had ever gotten close to, and you had to kill him…"

            Suddenly, the tavern burst into flames. Thankfully, no one was inside. Leine glared at Vyse. "Let that serve as a warning to you," he said. "The next time we meet, one of us will die. And it won't be me." He turned around and got back on his ship.

            "Well," Vyse said. "that was unnerving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            "So how do you know this Leine guy anyway?" Aika asked later over dinner.

            Gilder sighed. "It's kind of a long story," he said. "I don't even remember all of the details."

            "To hell with details," Vyse said. "We're just curious as to how you know him."

            "Alright," Gilder said. " About…maybe around seven or eight years ago, I happened to be in Maramba. While I was there, I found this kid passed out on the ground. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and the only possessions he had were the clothes on his back and this weird sword. So I took care of him for a while, bought him some stuff, you know."

            "And I thought you didn't remember the details," Aika interrupted. "It sounds like there's a lot more."

            "There IS a lot more. And I DON'T remember all the details," Gilder said, giving Aika a dirty look. "Anyway, one day, he let it slip that he was a Flame Sorcerer. You know, one of those people who can control fire without the use of Moon Stones. I started to get worried, mainly because he had a horrible temper, and he was impulsive. So if he was a Flame Sorcerer, he could easily reduce a town to ashes if he got angry enough. But back to the main point. Though I took care of him and got him what he wanted, he hated me. Anyone could see that. One day, we got into the mother of all arguments at Sailor's Island. He left and nearly burned down the whole island. I never saw him since. That is, until earlier today."

            "And that kid was Leine," Vyse said. 

            Gilder nodded. "Yep. And if I were you, I'd avoid him at all costs."

            "Sounds fair," Vyse said. "But he wants to fight me. So what do I do?"

            "Good question," Gilder said.

            Rei turned around, suddenly aware of another presence behind him. "It's you," he said through gritted teeth.

            Leine grinned cockily. "Of course," he said, "who else would it be?"

            "What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

            "Just visiting my best friend," Leine answered calmly.

            Rei flinched. "You're no friend of mine."

            "Either way, you know why I'm here," Leine said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "Give me the Black Moon Stone."

            "Never," Rei spat.

            Leine narrowed his eyes and backhanded Rei. "I've had enough of your little games," Leine said coldly. "I want that Moon Stone now, and if you don't hand it over, I'll blow your freaking head off right here."

            To Leine's surprise, Rei laughed. "You say that every time," he said. "Don't you realize that you'll never do it?"

            Leine sucked in a breath. "I hate you," he hissed. He picked Rei up by the front of his black trenchcoat and slammed him into the wall. "I can't stand your very existence."

            "Wait a second," Rei said. "Just a minute ago, you were saying that you were my friend." He laughed again.

            Leine dropped Rei and glared at him for a second. _We'll see how much he can laugh in battle,_ he thought. _But not now. I need to take my anger out on someone else for now…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

            "It is definitely a perfect day for sailing," Vyse said as he stood at the wheel of the Delphinus.

            "It sure is," Fina agreed. "Not a cloud in the sky, perfect temperature, and—"

            "Vyse! It's Leine again!" the lookout's voice came through the message tube.

            Vyse looked out the front window and saw the Dragonslayer approaching. _Oh great,_ he thought. _I'll take care of this quickly. _

            "Captain Leine!" one of the crew members of the Dragonslayer called. "I think you might wanna see this!"

            Leine threw open the door to the bridge, shirtless and dripping wet. "This had better be good," he said. "I was taking a shower."

            "It's the Delphinus and it's coming right at us!" the crew member said.

            "Perfect!" Leine said, looking out the window.

            Suddenly, the ship pitched to one side, throwing everyone in the room into the wall. When the ship was upright again, Leine jumped to his feet.

            "Damn!" he yelled. "What was that?!"

            "He just his us with his Moon Stone Cannon!" the helmsman said.

            _Fine,_ Leine thought. _I'll show him how this game is played…_

            "Kill him…" he whispered. The crew stood there looking clueless until Leine finally snapped. "I said kill him!!! Blow him out of the fucking sky!!!"

            The helmsman's eyes widened. "You don't mean…the Deathwish Cannon?!"

            "Of course that's what I mean!" Leine said harshly. "Now get it charged up!"

            "Too easy!" Vyse laughed. Gilder ran to the front window.

            "There has to be some sort of catch," he said.

            "Captain! The Deathwish Cannon is ready!" the Dragonslayer's gunner said.

            Leine smiled. "Good. Don't fire until I give the signal."

            "Oh no," Gilder said. "This looks bad…they're charging up a cannon of some sort, and it looks pretty intimidating…"

            "NOW!" Leine yelled.

            A white-hot beam of light shot out of the Dragonslayer's main cannon and slammed into the Delphinus. Sparks flew out of its controls and the bridge ignited itself. The ship immediately did a nosedive into deep sky as it burned.

            "The Delphinus has just disintegrated from the heat, sir," the helmsman said.

            Leine stayed silent. _Finally, I have taken the life of the one who screwed up my own,_ he thought. He smiled maliciously and sat in the captain's chair, which was actually more of a throne than a chair.

            "Life is sweet," he said to himself.

*'Tis me again…long time no type. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger. I'll be done with Chapter 5 kinda soon. Sorta. Maybe. *sees audience-wide deathglare* Eep! Okay, I'll get it done as soon as possible! Bai 4 now ^-^*


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo! I'm still alive ^-^ Okay, I read the reviews and tried to kinda drag some things out, but it still might be a little short or something. Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long. Oh yeah, as I was reading over it, I noticed that Vyse is a tad OOC. (yeah, I know you all noticed that too.)I just wanted to warn people. And now, the goodness… Chapter 5 

_Ouch…my head…_

            Vyse opened his eyes.

            _Why is it so dark?_ he thought. _Am I dead?_

            He sat up and heard wind howling outside. 

            _That sounds like…the Dark Rift? But what am I doing here?_

Then, another thought crossed his mind:

            _Where did everyone else go?_

            He immediately jumped up, but he fell down again when a searing pain shot through his leg. Looking down, he noticed the bandage covering his knee. "Well, that answers that question," he said to himself.

            Suddenly, the door flew open and Aika looked in.

            "So you're awake," she said. She sounded breathless, as if she had run to the room.

            "Is everyone alright?" Vyse asked.

            Aika nodded. "But according to Rei, we should have all burned alive. He says that we're all extremely lucky."

            Vyse chuckled. "Well, that's comforting," he said sarcastically. "Who's Rei?"

            "He's the guy who saved us," Aika said, helping Vyse up. "You should meet him."

When Vyse and Aika got to the bridge, Fina rushed over to them.

            "Thank the Moons you're alright!" she said, hugging Vyse.

            Vyse hugged her back. "I thought you all died or something. I was so worried…" he said.

            A dark-haired man walked over to him. "So, you're Vyse?" the man asked.

            "Yeah…" Vyse said.

            The man smiled. "Good," he said. "I'm Rei."

            "Do you know what happened to us?" Vyse asked.

            Rei nodded. "Unfortunately, I do," he said solemnly. "You were hit by a very powerful cannon. I saw you and your crew fall on a small island in Low Sky. A few of them were still conscious and they helped me carry the rest of them onto the ship. I don't know if all of them ended up on the island, though…"

Vyse scanned the room and noticed that a few people were missing. _How can someone stand to be that sadistic…?_ he thought. "…Well…what happened to the Delphinus?"

            Rei sighed. "It was completely gone by the time I got there. It must have been fried instantly," he said.

            Vyse stared at the floor. _Leine…I swear I'll get my revenge… _he thought. _I'll make you pay…_ He tuned out the conversation that Rei and Fina were having and repeated vulgar sentences about revenge over and over in his head for what seemed like hours. "Where is he?" he asked ten minutes later.

            "I don't know," Rei said. "We could look for him, but it will obviously take quite a while since he could be anywhere."

"I don't care," Vyse said, clinching his fists. "I want to find him."

"Alright," Rei said.

"This place is so _boring!_" Leine said loudly. He shifted his weight in the large chair and swung his legs over one side. "Isn't there anything to do?"

            The muscular, brown-haired man by the window sighed. "How am I supposed to know?" he said. "It's not like I come here on a daily basis." He turned around and looked down upon the rest of Crescent Isle.

            "Poor Vyse, he must have led a boring life," Leine said. He laughed and stretched. "Hey, why don't I burn it all?"

            The man at the window involuntarily flinched as he felt the air get warmer. "I-I don't think that you should do that," he stammered.

            Leine grinned. "Well, why not?"

            "Vyse'll get you somehow," the man said. "I'm sure of it."

            "Vyse is dead," Leine scoffed. "The Deathwish Cannon took care of that."

            "That boy isn't normal," the man chuckled. "He can survive damn near anything. Believe me, I've seen it happen." His chuckle turned into a loud laugh. Leine stood up and walked to the window. 

            "You know how much I hate being laughed at," he growled. "I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." He lightly touched the wooden windowsill, and a tendril of smoke curled up from under his fingers. _Everyone who ever laughed at me will regret it later…_

            The man blinked upon hearing Leine's thoughts. He and Leine both had the power to read each other's minds. _What do you mean by that?_ he thought.

            Leine smiled and headed toward the door. _Just think about it, Vigoro…_

"I thought we'd head to your island first," Rei said to Vyse. "Leine may not be there, but this way, you and your crew can get supplies and things in case he wants a fight."

            As the Archnemesis got closer to Crescent Isle, Vyse could see people walking around on it. _What the…?_ he thought. Then he spotted the one thing in his life that had actually earned his raw hatred: the Dragonslayer. 

            "That son of a bitch!" he screamed suddenly. "How dare he just go and…and…" He turned away from the window. Aika and Fina ran over and looked out.

            "Oh my goodness…" Fina put a hand to her mouth as Aika punched the wall in frustration.

            "That's it! We're heading over there NOW and I'm kicking his ass!" Vyse said. Fina covered her ears, as she wasn't used to hearing so much bad language from anyone, especially Vyse.

            "Wait," Gilder said, "you can't do that, he'll make mincemeat out of you. We need a plan."

            Rei nodded. "He's right. I suggest that we go later tonight, since you and your crew have better knowledge of the island than they do."

            "Whatever," Vyse growled. "But Leine is mine."

Leine awoke quickly. He could faintly hear voices outside. _That doesn't sound like my crew,_ he thought. He put his boots on, grabbed his sword, stepped out the door…

…And stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the man in front of him.

Vyse smiled. "What's the matter, Leine?" he asked, chuckling. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."


End file.
